Gloria Grant
Gloria Grant, more commonly known as Glory Grant, is a Marvel Comics supporting character of Spider-Man. She is introduced in The Amazing Spider-Man #140 (January 1975) as a neighbor of Peter Parker. Peter then helps her secure a position as J. Jonah Jameson's secretary at the Daily Bugle, replacing Betty Brant. Fictional character biography When first introduced, Glory Grant is pursuing a modeling career and meets Daily Bugle photographer Peter Parker, the man known as Spider-Man. Peter had just moved in across the hall in her Lower West Side apartment building. She is revealed to Peter as a very charming person and Peter and Glory became fast friends; though a frequent visitor to his apartment, she is unaware that Peter is Spider-Man.Amazing Spider-Man #163 Later, when Glory was looking for work, Peter brought her to the Bugle, where irascible publisher J. Jonah Jameson had been going through secretaries at an alarming rate since the departure of his long-time secretary Betty Brant. By this time, it seemed as if Betty might be the only person who could live up to Jameson's demanding standards while tolerating Jameson's abrasive personality. While Glory was hesitant to apply for the job, she went ahead, encouraged by Peter and city editor Robbie Robertson and to everyone's surprise, Jonah took an immediate liking to her. The smart, pleasantly efficient Glory has gone on to become the longest-serving secretary in recent Bugle history, working for both Jameson and Robertson, who was later promoted to editor-in-chief.Spectacular Spider-Man #2 As a Bugle employee and occasional associate of Spider-Man, Glory has had many brushes with danger over the years; but Grant's darkest hour by far came when she fell madly in love with lycanthropic gang boss Eduardo Lobo. Alongside his brother Carlos, Eduardo was waging a gang war against the Kingpin, and he seduced Glory with the intention of using her to access the Bugle 's research files on the Kingpin. However, once he had the files, Eduardo realized he had truly fallen in love with Glory and could not bring himself to abandon her. In fact, he admitted, she was now the only thing in the world that truly mattered to him. Glory, wracked by guilt over romancing a criminal and compromising the Bugle 's files, agonized over what to do next; Peter advised her to follow her heart. When the Lobos' gang war climaxed in a chaotic battle with various rival criminals, Eduardo ended up in a death struggle with Spider-Man. During the fight, Glory picked up a fallen gun (which the Kingpin's lieutenant the Arranger had loaded with silver bullets), aimed, and fired, killing Eduardo. When Spider-Man thanked her, a grief-stricken Glory revealed that she had been aiming at Spider-Man, having followed her heart as Peter suggested.Spectacular Spider-Man #146 & 149-154/Web of Spider-Man #47-48, 51 & 55, 1989 Glory regarded Spider-Man with bitter resentment ever since then, but this did not stop him from aiding her and government agent Shotgun against the late voodoo witch Calypso, who spiritually possessed Grant long enough to engineer a scheme that brought Calypso fully back from the dead.(Spider-Man Annual '97, 1997) Glory has recently reappeared as Jonah's aide after he becomes Mayor. Other versions In the Marvel Noir Universe, Glory appears in Spider-Man: Eyes without a Face. She appears in a relatively minor role, being the girlfriend of Robbie Robertson, and accompanying Joseph's father to the Parkers when he goes missing. She is again seen at the end devastated at the fact that Robertson has been lobotomised.Spider-Man Noir: Eyes Without a Mask Issues #2, #4 In other media Television * On the CBS live-action ''Amazing Spider-Man'' TV series of the 1970s, a woman resembled her named "Rita Conway" was played by Chip Fields (mother of Kim Fields). * Glory Grant first appears in the 1994's Spider-Man episode "Day of the Chameleon" voiced by Nell Carter. In this show she is the secretary of the Daily Bugle. * Glory Grant appears in The Spectacular Spider-Man TV series voiced by Cree Summer. She first appeared in the episode "Competition". She attends Midtown High with Peter Parker and is Kenny Kong's girlfriend. She breaks up with him for being too childish and then shows interest towards Harry Osborn, even going as far as going to the fall formal with him. Kenny and Glory got back together at the fall formal, humiliating Harry. Though she becomes worried about him when he disappeared from the formal (Harry was dousing the "Globulin Green"). During Season Two, Glory appears to be getting annoyed by Kenny again. References External links * Glory Grant at Marvel.com * http://www.comicvine.com/glory-grant/29-6830/ Category:Fictional secretaries Category:Fictional African-American people Category:Comics characters introduced in 1975 Category:Fictional characters from New York City Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Fictional models